In the financial services industry, the ability of an organization to provide enhanced customer service may be a valuable competitive advantage. Within the financial industry, certain categories of customers tend to have a range of financial needs and use a variety of financial vehicles to meet their needs. For instance, comparatively higher net worth individuals may maintain a number of cash, securities, insurance, credit and other accounts within a financial institution or from a number of institutions.
Financial advisors at call centers or other facilities asked to service that type of clientele may be hampered in their ability to service those relationships fully, because when a call or other contact arrives the financial advisor may only be able to pull up a single account related to that customer. More powerful support platforms are desirable. Other problems exist.